December 21, 2012
by I am Gwen daughter of Arcus
Summary: Eight demigods will fight, one villian who compares to Kronos, or even Gaea. Only Aphrodite knows of her, but will Love Lady help? Probably not. So what will Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Dakota, and Gwen do when the world is ending?
1. Chapter 1

Leo and Piper were just trying to Have a nice quiet day, trying to ignore the fact that they couldn't read anything the teacher was writing. But no, They couldn't have a good day. Not even a tolerable one. So, they decided to try and live.

It all started with the date. It was December 21, 2012, the very day the world was predicted to end. Piper, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Reyna, Gwen, and Dakota we all sitting in their classes. Piper and Leo had Math, Thalia had reading, Nico had History, Jason and Reyna had Science, Gwen had Greek (Oddly), and Dakota had Gym. It had all started wonderfully, And ended with the usual. Almost dying. But that happens every other day, so why would they be surprised? Well, because No one, not even Chiron, Had heard of her. Only Aphrodite. And she sure wasn't going to be much help.

Piper sat, trying to figure out, what the Hades H=67L, meant. Leo, wasn't even trying. He was fiddling with a robotic mouse, that he claimed to have built out of two wires, three bolts, and a little clay. Needless to say, no one believed him. After five minutes of Piper's hopeless decoding, and Leo hitting a kid in the head with the mouse, which had suddenly delveloped the ability to fly, The thumping began.

At first, everyone thought it was an earthquake, and began running around in mass panic. Then the Teacher, Mrs. Wellsworth, rolled her eyes and responded, "It was just the chairs upstairs, now get back to work."

Piper glanced at the clock. 20...30...40...50...60... The thumping was still going. And it seemed to be getting louder. Or closer. The children began running again, and this time, the teacher had nothing to say. She called the room upstairs, to ask if they were moving desks, or filing cabinets. "No," They had responded, "Are you watching a movie or using hammers?" That's how loud the thumping was. Hammers.

Leo searched his looking for the mini camera he had found deep in the walls of Beckendorf's bed, after pushing many buttons. He attached it to the flying mouse, and Quite easily threw it out the window without the teacher noticing. Leo pulled out the screen, which showed live video feed. Discreetly checking it every five seconds, Leo hid it in his pocket. He saw a large shape moving this way, though it was difficult to make out. Suddenly, without warning, The screen went blank. He banged it several times, but it was no use, for the camera had stopped working. But, not before he saw the slight image of Beautiful blonde curls, matched with an ugly green face.

Leo turned to Piper, wondering if she saw. But it was Leo, who hadn't seen the horrifying scene now lying around them. Students everywhere, Kissing. Every person in the class, was kissing. Even the teacher, who seemingly developed an odd attraction to the wall next to her. Only Leo and Piper remained unaffected. With confused looks, they stood. Piper Leaned against the wall, a curious, yet disgusted look covering her face. Leo grabbed her arm and bolted to the door.

Standing in the hallway, in a ready battle stance, were Thalia, Nico, Jason, Reyna, Gwen, and Dakota.

Thalia's Shield was out, and her bracelet spear ready to stab. Her Dark hair was messily pulled back, while her Bright blue eyes seemed to be assuming the worst. She had a black leather jacket, with a Black T-shirt, a Dark blue skirt with black and white striped tights underneath, Finished with her Boots.

Nico had his Stygian Iron sword, Dangerously close to his head. His black hair was uneatly flopping. His Black eyes, Guessing that whatever this unbearable force was, It would be hard to stop. His Aviator Jacket flapping in a wind that wasn't there. He had on some random concert shirt, and Black jeans.

Jason's blonde hair stuck up with electricity. His blue eyes traveling, counting the number of Demigods in the hall. He had his Lance, Casually at his side. He had a dark blue hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers.

Reyna Looked ready to run, with one leg behind, ready to push off the ground if needed. Her dark hair was neatly braided, and her Dagger strapped to her arm. She was still wearing her camp shirt, she couldn't bear not to have anything purple on, a Black and pink jacket, and jeans.

Gwen was wearing a rainbow of colors, which suited her. She had a Gladius strapped to her back, Her Dark blonde hair in a high ponytail, whilst her multicolored eyes looked as if the ceiling was about to colapse,- And she was expecting it.

Dakota's brown hair flopped uselessly, while his red stained mouth uttered cryptic words. His purple eyes wild, he wandered aimlessly, like a lost puppy. He still had his sword though, but not for long. He suddenly remembered his Kool-aid, and dropped it with a clang, spilling red all over his white shirt.

Piper, though, Leo was impressed. Her long, choppy, Chocolate brown hair fell straight, just below her shoulders. Her stunning eyes, seeming to Pause on green, letting flecks of blue and brown show through. Her chin was held high, as if she'd be proud, to die right here and now, in this hallway, with her friends. She had her snowboarding jacket as always, a Purple tye-dyed T-shirt, skinny jeans, and purple boots. To Leo, it was the image of Beauty.

Leo looked like the usual. His green many pocketed coat was worn over an old crumpled shirt. He had an old pair of jeans and beat up tennis shoes. He was sure his hair didn't look all to great eiether, or his plain brown eyes? He was nothing compared to her, or even anyone else in the hallway.

A Deep rumbling began. the ceiling was shaking, with pieces crumbling down. They all began to run for the door, as the ceiling colapsed. Gwen grabbed a couple sheilds from the nearby display in the Greek room, and tossed them to the other Demigods. The demigods used them as umbrellas, running and jumping, trying to aviod the falling debris. Reyna grabbed Jason's arm, and just nearly helped him avoid getting squashed, Piper did the same for Leo, helping him escape a falling display case. All Hades broke loose, as the demigods all helped each other, Balancing on top of the mess. Five minutes later, everything was still, except for the eight heroes, who survived through all the chaos, breathing heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

The eight demigods, sat on the couch in a hotel living room. Thalia had turned the Tv on, and now they were all flopped, still in the same, dusty clothes as when the school had colapsed.

Jason was sitting on the arm of the couch, while Piper, Thalia, Reyna, and Dakota sat on the couch, and Gwen topped the other arm. In the front, down below on the floor, Leo and Nico sat.

"Woodbreaker High was mysteriously colapsed this morning at 6:23 am, Sadly, there were only eight survivors, whose names have not yet been uncovered." The reporter spoke.

Pictures of all eight of them flashed across the screen, as well as a video of them besting the building. Their weapons were visble.

"Um, guys? If it's showing our weapons, does that mean the mortals can see it too?" Jason asked nervously.

"Nah, Chiron told me even through video feed, we would beable to see through the Mist, but the mortals wouldn't." Thalia responded, eyes glued to the screen.

"The colapse of the High school is still under investigation, though the security camera's picked up a large moving,... Thing," The reporter said, for lack of better word, "As you can see, this thing looks sort of like a rocket?"

The Demigods could clearly see the ugly green face, and the blonde curls though.

Leo bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from bursting out. "I saw that through the video feed on my mouse. I don't know what it is, but it's dangerous."

Gwen rolled her eyes, and quickly confiscated Dakota's Kool-Aid, as she saw how hyper he was getting. "Really? I so couldn't tell that from the picture that was just shown."

Piper turned off the Tv.

"Why did you do that? We need to find out who this is!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Well, it's only going to show us that much, plus we have to get ready. Remember, Percy signed us all up for his swim team?" Piper responded.

"He was serious? I'm not seriously going to get myself killed over Percy being lonely. Besides, don't Annabeth, Travis, Connor, and Kayla already go with him?" Nico asked.

"They don't swim. They just watch. WE have to swim." Piper explained, exasperated.

"But I don't know HOW to swim! Mine or Percy's dad would kill me!" Jason Yelled, and Nico nodded.

Piper and Reyna had whipped them all into shape fairly easily, and now they were all standing on the deck. None of them seemed to happy about it though. Thalia and Leo had a race to see who could jump the farthest in, while Gwen and Piper just jumped in, and Reyna stuck her foot in.

"RAH!" Percy screamed, coming up behind Nico, Jason, and Dakota. He terrified Jason, who ran and Jumped in. Dakota squealed, ran in a circle a couple of times, before jumping in. Nico refused to budge though. No one noticed the Stolls coming up behind him. Until it was too late, that is. They picked him up, and tossed him in.

The Bell dinged, signaling warm-up. No one looked too happy about it, but they began swimming anyway. After about five minutes, Reyna couldn't take it anymore. She had begun hearing strange noises from beneath the surface, and she had to know what they were. She caught her breath, and dove. There was an odd suction, pulling everything inwards, and it hd just now begun. Panicking, Reyna swam up very quickly, and tried to talk to Percy.

But Percy was too busy talking to Annabeth.

"Percy, can I-"

"Not now."

"Percy,-"

"No!"

"PERCY!" Kayla yelled, slapping him.

"Turn around!" Reyna added, with an undertone suggesting he was an idiot.

"Percy! Get everyone out!" Piper pleaded, Swimming to the edge.

Percy sent a large wave, throwing all the swimmers very sloppily into the stands.

The last thing they noticed, before the drain stopped humming, was a lock of Blonde hair, quickly dropping, down the drain.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper and Gwen were sitting next to each other nervously, Piper fiddling with her hair and Gwen biting her nails. They were listening to the radio.

Leo grunted nervously. "Um, guys, there's something I haven't told you. When Piper and I escaped Math, I saw a giant... she was the one who collapsed the school."

Thalia tugged on her jacket. "Yeah, I also didn't tell you... at the pool, when we were attacked, I saw blonde hair slide down the drain..."

Reyna was fuming. "VALDEZ! DESCRIBE!"

"Well, she was about twenty feet tall, and she had long wavy blonde hair. She had green skin, and she was kinda pretty."

Jason's eyes widened. "Reyna... that's Cythera,... the-"

Nico smiled grimly. "Anti - Aphrodite."

Dakota grinned. "LURVEEEEEEEE!" He smiled and stumbled around a bit.

"That was actually intelligent..." Gwen said, amazed.

"PENGWEN!" He shouted, grinning.

"There it goes," Thalia said.

"Look, the most important thing now is learning how to defeat her." Piper said, pounding her fist against her other hand.

Reyna nodded. "But how are we..." She trailed off, suddenly feeling very bubbly and pinheaded.

"LURVEEEEEE!" Dakota shouted again, looking very much drunk.

"EEP!" Gwen shouted noticing Thalia shimmering and Nico shimmering. Thalia flickered, briefly showing the image of a woman with blonde hair and green skin, just as Leo had described.

Jason did a silent scream as Nico began doing the same, except he showed the image of a man with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes with angel wings. Soon, Thalia and Nico disappeared all together and were replaced by the man and woman.

Reyna pulled her knife out and held it threateningly. Jason began to flip his coin, but the man flicked his wrist and shot it flying across the room. Luckily, Reyna's knife was strapped against her wrist so it couldn't be taken very easily. Gwen held her spear tightly, as if her life depended on it. In a way, . Dakota just kept wandering around the room, no bigger a threat than a fly. Piper unsheathed her dagger, and aimed it, ready to throw. Leo, well, he drew his three-pound hammer from his tool belt.

The woman laughed. It was a beautiful, shining sound. Leo's grip on his hammer loosened, and the man again flicked his wrist. Reyna no longer waited, but charged Cythera. She held her knife to Cythera's throat, and Piper and Gwen got the message and charged the man. Whist they were distracted, Jason ran to retrieve Leo's hammer and his coin. Jason motioned to Leo and Leo summoned a small kitchen knife for Dakota, shoving it into his hand and turning to charge also.

Jason joined Reyna with Cythera, while Leo went to help Piper and Gwen with the man.

Piper dug her dagger into the man's chin, demanding "Who are you?! What did you do with Thalia and Nico?"

The man grinned, showing off his handsome charm. "I think it's obvious, don't you?"

Reyna scowled. "Stop acting like you're an Adonis, will you? Conceited..."

"Oh! But I am better than Adonis. I am Anteros, the god of mutual love," He grinned. "Right now, I'm sensing a bit of tension between you two, eh?" He said gesturing with his bright blue eyes to Reyna and Jason.

Jason's face showed a light blush, but he didn't even slightly lose grip on Cythera.

"You're friends are safe, don't worry. They are in the meadow of eternity, a place-" Piper interrupted Cythera.

"Where time stands still. Its a paradise... Thalia and Nico will stick out like sore thumbs there."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"FLOURS!" Dakota yelled, mixing up the words 'flowers' and 'flour'.

Cythera projected an image of Thalia and Nico in a bit of a trance, skipping through a colorful, flowery, valley of flowers.

Cythera and Anteros both smiled. "Now we really must be going, it's time to unleash the power." They spoke in unison, then vanished in two puffs of pink and red smoke.

"This... is going to be difficult." Leo stated grimly.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen began pacing about the room. "What are we going to do!?"

"Well," Reyna began, fingering her dagger. "We have to find Thalia and Nico, but first Cythera and Anteros have to be beaten. We've just lost two big powers, to children of the Big Three, so we are now at a disadvantage. Now, I read somewhere the giants can only be defeated by their bane, so we would need Venus to help, which at the moment, it's doubtful we would receive help from her. Anteros, though, could be defeated if we gain help from Cupid, they aren't exactly enemies, but they are polar opposites. Piper, you could be a great asset to us, since you are quite technically Anteros' sister."

Piper nodded, fiddling uncertainly with a bracelet circling her wrist. It was made out of colored string, It was the one Leo had made for her as an apology for dropping her off a cliff one time, long story.

Jason picked up where Reyna left off. "Dakota is honestly making things harder. Gwen, can you make him stop?"

"You have to wait for the Kool-Aid to wear off, and keep him away from any more,"

"How long?"

"Couple hours, usually."

"Fine," Jason nodded, continuing. "Leo, can you get some cameras up and running? Then Reyna and I will go and install them-"

"Why do you two get to go?" Piper complained. "Can someone else get the spotlight for once?"

"Piper, we are all going to have a part in this. Jason and I are doing this first job, since I've lived in the area before, I know it well. Jason can help with a quick getaway if needed. Besides, If you were to go, Piper, you would have to go alone. We aren't letting anyone be alone anymore. Leo will be busy navigating security cameras that _you two _will be placing on Olympus. Here's the plan. Jason and I will head into the Sea of Monsters. That's where Cythera resides, hopefully Anteros will be with her. We will set the cameras first, if we can't take Cythera and Anteros down alone. We _will _try to fight them, simply to let them know we're a threat. This will give us a pretense. They'll think we're there to attack them, but we're really there to gather information. If Jason can fly us back, we'll meet you. If not, we'll hide out on the island. Piper, you and Leo will head to Olympus. Piper will try to convince Venus and Cupid to help our cause. Leo will sneak to Anteros' throne and put a camera there also. Gwen, you are going to run the cameras, as well as watch Dakota until he's normal. Then, if none of us are back, IM us and head to the Meadow of Eternity and try to get Thalia and Nico back. They should be fairly easy to wake up, due to their natures. Gwen should be immune there, due to her mother being Arcus. It may madden Dakota though... Anyway, sound good?"

"Rey, you are way too smart for your own good," Jason said shaking his head, as the others nodded.

And with that, the six demigods went their separate ways.

**Sorry it was short... limited time today. I'll be updating on Mondays from now on, just wait, this is gonna get scary!**

**-Gwen**


End file.
